


I Loved And I Lost You

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: As Wally is in the speedforce, Jesse can't stop thinking. She can't stophurting....Taken after 3x15 Wraith Of Savitar





	

As Wally looks around, he isn't sure how to accept what is going on. All he feels is an emptiness, a longing, and a memory.  
A simple memory.  
About a girl. She has brown hair, she had a beautiful smile, and for all Wally knew, they loved each other.  
But now, she was gone. And all that existed was Wally and the emptiness of the speed force. Wally's pain felt strong. Everywhere he looked, he saw faces of those that he loved, but he wasn't sure who they were.  
He saw a man, a man with a beard. And the man seemed to cry for him. But Wally just looked on trying to remember, but he was unable.  
Wally saw a woman, a woman that could have been his mother telling him to come back to her.  
Wally put his hands around his face, and he cried.  
Wally's heart ached, he walked around a hall, trying to remember. But he couldn't.  
And then there was a door. A hospital bed, with a girl lying on it.  
And for some reason, Wally's heart began to break. Cause he knew the girl. He knew he loved the girl. And he remembers her name.  
Jesse.  
He opens the door slowly and looks at the body. Jesse's eyes were closed. And Wally felt that he lost his world again. He screamed.  
But no one heard his cry. 

. . .  
Jesse couldn't sleep. She would always look to her right, and he wasn't there. She remembered what happened earlier, only a day ago. Wally was going crazy, he was seeing Savitar everywhere, and Barry had just told him that he couldn't be anywhere near the team, in case Savitar was spying on them, using Wally.  
Wally sat on the couch at their place. And Jesse remembered sitting next to him. She remembered looking into his eyes, which were full of pain. The tears slowly got out of him.  
"Jesse....Jesse...." Wally said softly.  
"I'm here...." Jesse said and she held his hand.  
Wally took a shaky breath. "I..Can't get him out of my head... This whole thing is messing with my head...."  
Jesse looked at his eyes. They were full of pain and confusion. "You gotta fight this....I'm here, Wally....The team is here...Your not alone..."  
Wally looked at her. Her eyes were full of fear. And she was the only thing in the world that was keeping him sane. Her voice calmed his heart.  
"I'll...Be sleeping at Star Labs today..." Wally said.  
Jesse looked at him. "What..?"  
Wally bit his lip. "I don't want to.hurt you... Savitar may make...Me hurt you..."  
Jesse shook her head. "Wally...Calm down..."  
Wally shook his head. "I can't lose you...Can't lose you..."  
Jesse hugged him tight, and she whispered in his ear. "You won't..."  
Wally cried. And he placed his head on her shoulder, and she embraced him.  
"Wally...Look..." Jesse began.  
Wally looked into her eyes. "Can..You..Just hold me..?"  
Jesse listened to what he said.  
Wally never really opened up to many people. Jesse was the person he could. Jesse was the person he could let all his sorrow out.  
Wally saw his mother, and Savitar continued to use it against him. Wally knew that all he had to do was throw the stone in the speedforce, and he plans on doing it. But right now, all he wants to do is stay in her arms. All he wants is to feel her love.  
Wally hoped that Jesse knew that her presence was all that was needed, it kept Savitar out of his thoughts for a while. It helped heal Wally's wounds.  
Jesse kissed him on the forehead.  
And then Wally saw Savitar.  
"I'll kill her Wallace...Just like I'll kill Iris...You won't be fast enough to save her Wallace.." Savitar taunted him. "You too, will face my wrath.  
And at that moment, Wally couldn't think, all he thought was that he had to get rid of Savitar.  
. . .  
The shock that went over Jesse was unimaginable. She saw Wally get sucked up and disappear. Her chest immediately began to hurt. Her emotions started to cloud. She tried to stay calm, but all she felt was terror.  
The terror of losing him.  
And Jesse couldn't lose Wally.  
Wally's screams echo in her mind.  
"Help me!"  
But Jesse knew she couldn't.  
She wanted to race down and help him. But it was too late. She failed him. And she screamed inside.  
"Is he in pain or...?" Joe's words felt a knife stabbed in her heart.  
Her tears were uncontrollable. Her heart was breaking. And she couldn't stand it. She went off.  
The next thing she knew was that she was hugging H.R. She didn't care that H.R wasn't her father, but he seemed like a father. He comforted her.  
It was like he could hear her scream. 

. . .  
Jesse remembered the last time she kissed him.  
The way his lips pressed against hers, and how it felt like the world was a wonderful place, everything felt warm, everything felt happy.  
Wally turned her world. And now he was gone.  
Jesse sat on the couch. She remembered when she was cuddling with Wally. When all she could feel was his soft breathing, and the warm of his chest.  
All she could think about was his smile, and the way he laughed. But then, she thought of the pain in his eyes.  
She remembered turning her head in the morning, and seeing him right next to her.  
"I love you, babe..." Wally said.  
Jesse smiled at him. "Love you too...."  
And, now he was gone. He was lost.  
"I loved and I lost you..." Jesse said softly, as she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wally and Jesse, as characters, and as a couple. Best couple on the show.


End file.
